Ming-Na Wen
Ming-Na Wen (溫明娜) is a Macanese-born American actress, who has been credited with and without her family name, but most credits since the late 1990's have been without it. She has been known by such variants of her name as Ming-Na, Ming Na, Ming Na Wen, and Ming Wen. She is best known for her roles as as in the 1994 film, Street Fighter, on the NBC medical-drama series ER from 1995 to 2004 and had a small arc role as Linda Harris on the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men. For Disney, she is well-known for providing the speaking voice of the title character in Disney's 1998 animated feature film, Mulan and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances, including its direct-to-video sequel, Kingdom Hearts II, Sofia the First, the ''Disney INFINITY'' series, Ralph Breaks the Internet and among others. She also currently portrays Agent Melinda May on the ABC/Marvel TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., June Woo in The Joy Luck Club, and voiced Dr. Hirano in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. She also voices Savannah in Milo Murphy's Law and Vega in Sofia the First. She voices Phyla-Vell in Guardians of the Galaxy. She Plays Fennec Shand in the Disney+ series, The Mandalorian. She was named a Disney Legend in 2019 Disney Roles Mulan01.jpg|'Fa Mulan' (Mulan franchise, Sofia the First, and Ralph Breaks the Internet) Stacy and Dr. Hirano.png|'Dr. Hirano' (Phineas and Ferb) Melinda_May.jpg|'Melinda May' (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Vega.png|'Vega' (Sofia the First) Phyla-Vell GOTG.jpg|'Phylla-Vell' (Guardians of the Galaxy) Marvel Rising Secret Warriors - Hala.jpg|'Hala' (Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors) Fennec Shand.png|'Fennec Shand' (The Mandalorian) Gallery Ming-Na Wen behind the scenes Mulan.jpg|Ming-Na Wen behind the scenes of Mulan. Ming-Na Wen Summer TCA13.jpg|Ming-Na Wen speaks at the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D panel at the 2013 Summer TCA Tour. Ming Na Wen Comic Con.jpg|Ming-Na Wen speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. Ming-Na Wen NYCC17.jpg|Ming-Na Wen speaks at the 2017 New York Comic Con. Ming-Na Wen Agents of SHIELD 100th episode celebration.jpg|Ming-Na Wen attending the 100th episode celebration of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in February 2018. Ming Na Wen 2018 Tonys.jpg|MIng-Na Wen attending the 72nd annual Tony Awards in June 2018. Ming-Na Wen RBTI premiere.jpg|Ming-Na Wen at premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet in November 2018. MIng-Na Wen SDCC19.jpg|Ming-Na Wen attending the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. Ming-Na Wen D23 Expo19.jpg|Ming-Na Wen attending the 2019 D23 Expo. Ming-Na Wen Disney Legends D23 Expo19.jpg|Ming-Na Wen at the Disney Legends event at the 2019 D23 Expo. Ming-Na Wen Mandalorian premiere.jpg|Ming-Na Wen at premiere of The Mandalorian in November 2019. zh:溫明娜 Category:Actresses Category:1960s births Category:Asian people Category:People Category:Voice actresses Category:Females Category:American people Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Mulan Category:House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sofia the First Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Chinese people Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Marvel Rising Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Revival Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Disney Legends Category:Fox Category:The Mandalorian Category:Lucasfilm Category:Performance models